Twelve Guardian Ninja (Jinsui)
|image name=Twelve Guardian Ninja (Ash) Symbol.svg |english=Twelve Guardian Ninja |unnamed team=No |kanji=守護忍十二士 |romaji=Shugonin Jūnishi |literal=Twelve Gentlemen Guardian Ninja |affiliations=Land of Earth, Land of Fire, Land of Lightning, Land of Water, Land of Wind, |leaders=Sannoto Senju |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} The Twelve Guardian Ninja (守護忍十二士, Shugonin Jūnishi; English TV "Guardian Shinobi Twelve"; Literally meaning "Twelve Gentlemen Guardian Ninja") were formerly an organization founded by the in order to protect him from foreign and internal threats to himself and the . Following an unsuccessful coup d'état on the , the organization was abolished, and had been since the conclusion of the . Approximately fifteen years after the war, a man by the name of Sannoto Senju, envisioned new ideals of peace across the world. His ambitions lead rise to the current Twelve Guardian Ninja soon after, with him as their central pillar. As of now, the Twelve Guardian Ninja are an international organization. Consisting of only twelve members, the purpose of the group is to maintain international relationships among the . This purpose is maintained through the collaborative protection of their Daimyō, as well as other duties assigned to them. Their influence upon the modern world has grown quite significantly in a short span of time, leaving them with numerous responsibilities, allies, and even potential enemies as a consequence. History The Twelve Guardian Ninja were formed during a time...More Coming Soon Purpose Organizational Structure The Twelve Guardian Ninja have a very loosely knit organizational system. Due to the nature of the group being only twelve members, there is very little that can be used to actually differentiate the members. In fact, the only form of leadership that the Twelve Guardian Ninja have are their central pillar - in this case, Haigara. Even then, the leader only holds so much authority, because the majority of the group are independent from one another unless they are specifically called onto tackle a case together. Due to the purpose of the group, Sannoto decided to be unique in his approach to the protection of the nations. Rather than keep the individuals from one nation to remain in their nation, Sannoto decided for them to remain in foreign nations in order to promote understanding. On the flipside, this also works out for other countries in terms of surveillance and other operations - something Sannoto noted previously. Hence, Sannoto only recruited those Shinobi who weren't directly affiliated with their villages, in order to minimize inter-village conflict that might occur as a result of this placement. In terms of the partnerships that are placed, they are varied depending on the strength and affiliation of the said individuals. In terms of the numbers in each group, it varies from a pair to a trio. This is due to Sannoto being independent from the group at almost all times, leaving 11 other individuals to manage the five countries. The , , and each have assigned pairs, while the have an assigned trio, the latter due to the odd numbers of remaining members. Membership Assigned Groups Recruitment Process Missions Affiliations Notes *In order to go see the application questions required to join the Twelve Guardian Ninja, please go to this blog. *Any and all members of the Twelve Guardian Ninja cannot be directly affiliated with a village in any way, or have a significant standing within their ranks.